New Life
by zsomidadog
Summary: A girl named Amelia Martinez was transferred to Sweet Amoris because of her father's job. She had to leave all her friends behind and she is more than mad because of this. Will she find new friends at her new school? OCxArmin. Warning: it has some- umm who am I kidding- a lot of curse words (sorry about that)
1. Chapter 1: Alone

Chapter one:

Alone

When Amelia got out of the car she was awfully gloomy. Her parents tried to explain it to her more than a hundred times that this job is very important to her father, but she didn't care. She just couldn't stand the fact that she has no one besides her parents anymore. No friends. No grandparents. Even her crush was back at their old city. Far-far away in Spain.

They carried the suitcases to the house and looked around. The house was big and beautiful. It even had a swimming pool in the garden.

" _I hope that there is at least a big TV in my room."_ Amelia thought.

Her room was rather big and for her wish, with a big TV on the wall. She started packing out her things and got to her Xbox One. She quickly connected it to the TV and immediately started playing GTA. She had fun kicking over the trash cans.

" _At least my Xbox is here with me. Who needs friends anyways?" She thought with a sad smile on her face._

Her mother suddenly called her name from downstairs.

"Amelia!" Her mom yelled.

"Oh no what did I do?" She murmured.

"What?" Amelia shouted.

No response.

"What is it mom?" She shouted a bit louder.

No response.

"MOM! WHAT IS IT?" She yelled in full volume.

Still no response.

Amelia stormed out of the room visibly annoyed and ran down the stairs. She found her mom standing in the kitchen smiling warmly at her.

" _ALL THE FRICKING TIME!" Amelia thought with a bothered face._

"Uh… what is it?" She asked.

"Honey I just wanted to ask you if you wanted a puppy."

"A puppy?! OMG MOM I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Amelia screamed.

Yep. Her mom knew how to cheer her up.

Later that day they went to the pet shop and looked around. Amelia found an adorable German Shepherd puppy. She was so happy that for a moment she forgot about everything around her. And of course, because of the fact that she is a really pretty girl she got some stares.

" _This is why I don't show a true happy face on the street."_ Amelia thought sadly.

Nothing exciting happened that day except that she won 3 times in a row in PUBG.

 **Hi guys. I'm sorry this is kinda short, but the high school adventures didn't start yet.**

 **Oh and this is my very first fanfiction so I'm sorry if it isn't that good. I also sorry for any grammar mistakes it's because I'm Hungarian.**


	2. Chapter 2: First day

Chapter two:

First day

When Amelia woke up the next day her little German Shepherd puppy, Myth was sleeping peacefully at the end of her bed. It was half past 5 and she was still very sleepy, but she wanted to take Myth for a walk first. She got up and dressed up. She didn't really care about what she was wearing, because she was not a morning person. She really wasn't so she just let her long brown hair be, put on an oversized hoodie and some jeans with a pair of converse, put the leash on the dog and headed to the park.

" _This place is really pretty."_ Amelia thought with a little smile on her face.

Suddenly Myth started running like crazy when a girl with beautiful silver hair walked towards them.

"Oh!" The girl said in surprise.

"Sorry! He is very playful." Amelia quickly answered.

"Hi, I'm Rosalia, but you can call me Rosa." She smiled warmly.

"I-I'm Amelia." She said awkwardly.

"You are the new student, aren't you? "

"Yeah…"

"Oh god you are so pretty!" Rosa said and hugged Amelia so tightly that she couldn't breathe.

"Uh…you are crushing me!" Amelia laughed.

"You are not from around here, are you?" Rosa asked when she let go of Amelia.

"No. I'm from Spain. Me and my family moved here, because of my parents' job."

"Oh well then welcome to Sweet Amoris. Can we walk to school together when you finish walking this adorableness?" Rosa asked while petting Myth on the head.

"Of course." Amelia said smiling from ear to ear. She was happy to have a new friend and she was also very excited to see how the school looks, but she was more thrilled to meet her classmates.

When Amelia and Rosa finished walking Myth they went back to Amelia's house to get ready. Rosa was looking around the big house with a huge smile.

"Oh my god you have such a big house! How much people can live here?" Rosa shouted to Amelia who was dressing up normally in her room.

"Well… I live here with my parents, but my brother will soon come back from Spain too." Amelia said.

"Is he older than you or he's like a twin?" Rosa asked.

"My twin. He is only staying there for a couple of days to be with his stupid girlfriend." Amelia stated sadly.

She walked downstairs to Rosa who was standing in the living room.

"Why couldn't you stay like your brother?" Rosa asked quietly.

"My parents didn't believe that I have special people there too!" Amelia said loudly.

She didn't care about the loudness her parents were already at work.

"Rosa don't make that face. It's in past now anyways." She whispered.

They started walking to school Amelia wearing a grey top and some black jeans with her favorite converse. Rosa was wearing a really pretty white dress with a black jacket and some flat shoes.

When they got there Rosa told Amelia to go to the principal's office. Rosa led her to the office and went to class. Amelia knocked and stepped in.

"Good morning." She said shyly.

"Good morning, you must be one of the new students right?"

"Yes. I am. My brother will come to school in a few days."

"Alright. You should head to the Student Council room to get done with the enrolment."

"Okay, bye."

Amelia stepped out and started searching for the Student Council room. No one was on the hallways, so she couldn't ask anyone. She finally found it.

" _Omg. I'm such an idiot there is a giant sign above the door and I walked past it at least three times."_ Amelia thought while slapping her forehead.

She knocked on the door and went inside. There was a handsome blond guy sitting with some papers.

"Uh…hi. The principal told me to come here because of the enrolment." She said.

"Oh! You must be one of the new students. Umm… your brother is not here?" The guy asked looking at some papers.

"He is still in Spain, but he will be here in some days."

"Oh, I see. I'm Nathaniel by the way." He said with a cute smile.

"I'm Amelia."

"It's nice to meet you. Your enrolment is almost complete I only need a picture now." Nathaniel said in a kind voice.

"Ok."

After the photo was complete Nathaniel told Amelia that she needs to go to class now and he handed her the class schedule. When she stepped out into the hallway someone ran into her.

"Hey! Can't you see where you are going you idiot!"

"Sorry but you ran into me!"

"Oh, you little…" The blond girl said and walked away.

" _IDIOTA PUTA!"_ Amelia thought. She likes swearing in Spanish.

She wanted her brother to be here. She missed him.

When she walked into class the teacher introduced her to the class and told her to sit next to Rosalia. The class was boring as always. When it ended everyone came up to her and started asking questions.

"You really came from Spain?" Asked a black skinned girl.

"Why did you leave Spain?" A ginger haired girl asked.

"Is Spain pretty?" Asked another girl.

Everyone was just asking questions and she couldn't answer 'couse they didn't stop.

"OK OK! First of all, I am Amelia and it's nice to meet you all. I came here because of my dad's job and yes Spain is very pretty. Oh, and I have a twin brother who will come tomorrow hopefully." Amelia said with a big smile.

Everyone was very nice to her except that blond "puta" and her friends as Amelia said. Rosa and Amelia walked out of the classroom and started talking.

"Did you see how the boys were staring at you?" Rosa started cheerfully.

"What? No. I don't think so." Amelia said with a strange face.

Rosa looked at her with a big grin.

"Oh god stop!" Amelia said with a little blush.

"Anyways. Melody will have a birthday sleepover at her house. You should come too."

"But she didn't invite me."

"Well I did so you will come." Rose said with a smirk. "I need to go. Leigh is waiting for me."

As Rosa left Amelia didn't know what to do so she went into an empty classroom and sat down playing with her phone while listening to music.

A guy came in and sat down behind her playing with a Nintendo. Amelia didn't really care so she just continued playing.

"OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" The guy yelled behind her.

Amelia turned around with a grin. The guy looked at her visibly mad.

"What?" He asked angrily.

"Huh? I didn't say anything." Amelia said with an evil smile. "Want me to help?"

"What? Pfft. Like you even know which game I'm playing." He said.

"Can I at least try?" She asked in a bored voice.

The guy gave the Nintendo to her and Amelia beat the level in no time. He looked at her shocked.

"Wha-"

"You are welcome." Amelia said and gave it back to the guy.

"Thanks." He said quietly. "How did you do this…?"

"I already played this level a lot."

"Cool. I gotta go. I'm Armin btw."

"Ame-"

"I know. It wasn't hard to notice. Everyone was talking about you all day." He said bored.

And he left.

"Asshole." She murmured.

"I HEARD IT." He shouted back.

"Shit."

Amelia went home feeling down. She sat down and played with her Xbox and fell asleep sitting there.

The Next Day

When Amelia woke up every part of her body hurt. She took Myth for a walk and dressed up. She wanted to start walking to school, but someone knocked on the door. She opened it and when she saw it was her brother she jumped on him.

"Oh my god Amy. Stop I don't wanna die you know." Her bother said while trying to breathe.

"Adriaaan I missed you!"

"Jeez. Stop screaming."

"Amy I'm he-" Rosalia started, but she stopped looking at us strangely.

"My brother is here!" Amelia shouted happily.

"Oh, I thought you finally got a boyfriend."

"What?" She asked.

"What?" Rosa asked back.

When Adrian was ready they started walking to school and Amelia was rather happy.

"We broke up." Adrian said naturally.

"You aren't even upset?" Amelia asked.

"Nah. She was a puta anyways."

"Can I ask what is a "puta"? Rosa asked in an innocent voice.

"It means bitch." Adrian said in a harsh way.

"Oh, come on. Don't be so harsh." Amelia said.

"You always called my girlfriends that way."

"Hehe." She giggled.

"You guys are so alike." Rosa laughed.

When they arrived to school Adrian went to the principal's office, so they went to class and chatted. Suddenly a guy with blue hair came up to them smiling.

"Hi Alexy! How are you doing?" Rosa asked cheerfully.

"Oh, I'm okay. Um. Amelia are you okay?"

Amelia was kinda shocked.

"Um. Didn't you have black hair?" She asked quietly.

Alexy and Rosa started laughing very hard and they didn't seem to stop it.

They were still laughing when Armin stepped into the classroom.

"OMG! YOU ARE TWINS!" Amelia shouted, and they started laughing harder.

"Jeez. You are kinda stupid." Armin said with a smirk and sat down to play with his Nintendo.

"Says the guy who doesn't know the difference between guitar hero and real life." Amelia fought back with a grin.

"HEY. WHO TOLD HER?" Armin shouted at Rosa and Alexy and they both stopped laughing.

"Oh shit." Rosa whispered.

"ROSA!" Armin yelled.

"Okay-Okay maybe I told her…"

Amelia sent Armin an evil smile.

"She is going to be eviler with me now!" Armin said while pointing at her.

"What? No." She said with a smirk.

"Oh my! Chemistry is working fine between these two." Rosa whispered to Alexy.

"What?" Amelia and Armin asked at the same time.

"Hey guys!" Adrian stepped in. "Uh sis, are you okay? Your face is red."

" _God damn it! How did I get into this situation?"_ Amelia thought.

"Of course, I'm okay." Amelia stated firmly.

Armin let out a small pfft sound but seems like only Amelia heard it. And it made her disappointed. She didn't even know why. It was the first time a guy didn't like her.

 **Hi guys I hoped you this chapter. I apologize for any grammar mistakes and what not. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
